Such a sliding cam system with guide element is known from DE 10 2008 024 911 A1. In this sliding cam element, the guide element is formed as a nearly circular ring that is linked to a rotary joint plate with the ends of the switch blades. On its side turned away from the rotary joint plate, the guide element has an inward directed extension with which it is inserted into a groove in the sliding cam base.
In this guide element, there is the problem that it must be spread apart very far in order to be able to be pushed over the groove or the base circle of the sliding grooves with the free ends of the switch blades, so that there is the risk of plastic deformation of the guide element. In addition, the guide element is inserted in the groove in the sliding groove base on only one small part of the inner periphery, so that the free switch blades have a very elongated construction, whereby the guiding force while displacing the sliding cam elements is reduced. Even if the ends of the switch blades are supported on the flanks of the X-shaped intersection area, there is the risk that these bend in an impermissible manner on the free sections in front of this support.